HiddenLeaf Chatroom
by Kumori Sora Kururugi
Summary: A strange chatroom fic filled with anime characters, OCs, and crack-tastic conversations! It starts off with just Naruto and my OC, and expands as other anime character find the chat's password! Very much OOCness. Random pairings also pop up.
1. The Start of Something New

:D My very first chatroom fic is being reborn! I had it on Addie's account, but she deleted it, so here it is. Sorry it took so long.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...Not yet anyway...-evil laughter-

Charrie List:

Frequantcryer- Kumori Kururugi, my made up from my other story, Three Little Birdies.

Ninetailedfox- Naruto, obviously.

Sharingan14: Sasuke.

Megaperv101- Jeriyah. Or however you spell his name. O.o

Cherryblossom14- Sakura.

Tootroublesome- SHIKA-KUN!!!!

Jeriyahhaters- All the girls Jeriyah spys on. .

Bloominglotus- Leeeeeeeeeeeeeee...yeah...

Mindreader- Kakashi!!!!!!

Pikachu231- Ash, from Pokemon.

14Sharingan- Itachi. How unoriginal. -.-;

And that's it! Let the randomness begin!

* * *

_Frequentcryer has logged on._

Frequentcryer: Is anybody up?

_Ninetailedfox has logged on._

Ninetailedfox: I am.

Frequentcryer: You don't count.I don't like you.

_Sharingan14 has logged on._

Sharingan14: Shut up.-.-

Ninetailedfox: Make me.

Sharingan14: -runs after Naruto with virtual knife-

Ninetailedfox: -runs away-

Frequentcryer: -watches-

_Megaperv101 has logged on._

Megaperv101: Hey Kumori.

Frequentcryer: -nods-Jeriyah.

Sharingan14:Come back!I just want to stab you!

Ninetailedfox: Never!

Megaperv101: So, whats happening?

Frequentcryer: The usual.

Megaperv101: Sasuke trying to virtually kill Naruto?

Sharingan14: -throws kunai and misses- Dang it!

Frequentcryer: Yeah.

_Cherryblossom14 has logged on._

Cherryblossom14: Oh, no! Sasuke missed!

Frequentcryer: So?Come on, Sakura!Get over it.

Cherryblossom14: Why should I? Sasuke's mine, Kumori!MINE!

Frequentcryer: Why would I-

Cherryblossom14:MINE, I TELL YOU!

Frequentcryer: -.- Forget it.

_Tootroublesome has logged on._

Tootroublesome: o.O I'm scared.

Frequentcryer: You're telling me.

Megaperv101: Does anybody know what time the ladies bath opens up?

Cherryblossom14: O.O

Sharingan14:O.O

Ninetailedfox: O.O

Frequentcryer: O.O

Tootroublesome: O.O

_Jeriyahhaters has logged on._

Jeriyahhaters: I think it opens at about...HALF PAST NEVER!!

Megaperv101: Oh, now ladies...

_Jeriyahhaters has left the chatroom._

Megaperv101: NO! COME BACK!-runs after them-

_Megaperv101 has left the chatroom._

Ninetailedfox: That was weird.Even if it WAS Jeriyah.

Sharingan14: Yeah...Now...where were we?

Ninetailedfox: O.O I'm otta here!

_Ninetailedfox has left the chatroom._

_Sharingan14 has left the chatroom._

Frequentcryer: This is getting weird.

Tootroublesome: -nodnod-

Cherryblossom14: Even I agree with that.

_Bloominglotus has logged on._

Bloominglotus:Has anybody seen Sakura?

Cherryblossom14: It just got weirder.

Tootroublesome: -pretends to throw up-

Frequentcryer: XD

Bloominglotus: Is that you, Sakura?

Cherryblossom14: No, it's Michel Jackson.

Bloominglotus: Oops! Sorry, Michel.

Cherryblossom14:o.O

_Bloominglotus has left the chatroom._

_Mindreader has logged on._

Mindreader: Yo.

Cherryblossom14: Hi, Kakashi-sensei!

Frequentcryer: Hello.

Tootroublesome: -snore-

Mindreader: What happened to Sasuke and Naruto?

Frequentcryer: They chased each other out of the chatroom.

Tootroublesome: -snore-(stilll)

Cherryblossom14: WAKE UP, SHIKAMARU!

Tootroublesome:-falls out of chair- Ouch.

Frequentcryer: -pokes Shikamaru with a stick- Are you ok?

_Pikachu231 has logged on._

Pikachu231: Hi.

Frequentcryer: Who the heck are you?

Pikachu231: So this isn't the pokemon fan club board?

Tootroublesome: -sits back in chair- No.

Cherryblossom14:But who ARE you, anyway?

Pikachu231: My name is Ash.And uh...Bye now!

_Pikachu231 has left the chatroom._

Mindreader: -just watches-

Frequentcryer:I wonder if he'll be back...

Mindreader: Maybe.

Frequentcryer: Where did Sakura and Shikamaru go?

Tootroublesome: I'm so bored.

Mindreader: There he is.

Frequentcryer: I can see that.-.-

_Cherryblossom14 has left the chatroom._

Mindreader: I wonder what happened to Sakura...

_14Sharingan has logged on._

14Sharingan:Hey.

Tootroublesome:o.o Who are you?

Mindreader: Is that you Sasuke?

Tootroublesome: No.Sasuke's name is Sharingan14.

Frequentcryer: Hey, Itachi.

14Sharingan:Kumori.

Mindreader: I-Itachi?!?

Frequentcryer: Don't worry.He's no threat here.

Tootroublesome: Oh, ok.

Mindreader: Ok.I freaked out for a second there.

14Sharingan: That was the point.

_Bloominglotus has logged on._

Bloominglotus: What's Sakura's chat name?

Frequentcryer: It's Cherryblossom14.

Bloominglotus: Oh, ok.Thank you.

_Bloominglotus has left the chatroom._

Frequentcryer: -dances to 'Accidently In Love' by the Counting Crows- (I was really doing this)

14Sharingan: I love that song!

Frequantcryer: I know!Here, I'll send it to you.-sends it to Itachi-

14Sharingan: -dances to it-

Tootroublesome: I'm gonna go now.

Mindreader: Me too.

_Tootroublesome had left the chatroom._

_Mindreader has left the chatroom._

Frequentcryer: ;.; WHY?!?!?

14Sharingan: You still have me.

Frequentcryer: Ah, who needs you.

_Frequentcryer has left the chatroom._

14Sharingan: I feel so alone. ;.;

To be continued...

* * *

How do you like it? Chapter 2 is MUCH better, so if you send me reviews, I'll post it! Deal:3

--Adara


	2. Your Mother was here

Hey! Welcome to Chapter 2 of The Hiddenleaf chatroom! And thanks to ladyasile for clearing up the spelling of Jiraiya's name- I'll fix it right way. But I won't fix the first chapter, after all, that just ruins the whole point.

Disclaimer: Didn't I say i wouldn't do this again? I think i did...Or was that my other story? Whatever. I don't own naruto. Unfortunetly.

Character List:

I don't feel like doing a list. So I'll just put the chat names of the people who were'nt in the 1st chapter.

ITeachKids-lame name, I know. this is Iruka. I should've named him 'DolphinMan'.xD

* * *

_Cherryblossom14 has logged on._

_Frequantcryer has logged on._

Cherryblossom14: I'm so bored.

Frequantcryer: Wanna play the Song Titles game?

Cherryblossom14: What's that?

Frequantcryer: It where you quote song titles until someone gives up or loses.

Cherryblossom14: Oh, ok.I'll start.'Holiday'.

Frequantcryer: So Yesterday.

Cherryblossom14: Every Heart.

Frequantcryer: With Love.

Cherryblossom14: Butterfly.

Frequantcryer: The Spongebob theme song.

_Ninetailedfox has logged on._

Ninetailedfox:What'cha doin'?

Cherryblossom14: We WERE playing a game, but Kumori won.Nothing beats Spongebob.;.;

Frequantcryer: Oh, Yeah!I win!-does a little jig-

_ITeachKids has logged on._

ITeachKids: NARUTO! Your supposed to be training!

Ninetailedfox: Lighten up, Iruka-sensei.

Cherryblossom14: Please take him.;.;

Frequantcryer: PLEASE!

Ninetailedfox: Oh, alright.

_Ninetailedfox has left the chatroom._

ITeachKids: I'd better go make sure he went to go train.Bye!

Cherryblossom14: Bye!

_ITeachKids has left the chatroom._

Frequantcryer: Good riddence.-.-

Cherryblossom14:Hey!I'm telling on you!

Frequantcryer:For what?

_Cherryblossom14 has left the chatroom._

Frequantcryer: Well, uh..I didn't like you either! -.-

_Sharingan14 has logged on._

Sharingan14:Is she really gone now?

Frequantcryer: Well, she logged off...

Sharingan14: -sigh of relief- FINALLY!I'm free!

Frequantcryer: o.o;;

Sharingan14: What?

_14Sharingan has logged on._

14Shringan: Hey.

Sharingan14: -freaking out- OMG!O-M-G-!

Frequantcryer: Hey Itachi.

Sharingan14:You TALK to HIM?!?!?

Frequantcryer: Uh...Yeah?

_Sharingan14 has left the chatroom._

14Sharingan: Freak.-.-

Frequantcryer: So, Itachi...o.o

14Sharingan: You know how I'm always the last to leave the chatroom?

Frequantcryer: Yeah...

14Sharingan:Then have a taste of your own medicine!

_14Shaingan has left the chatroom._

Frequantcryer: Weirdy.

_Mindreader has logged on._

Mindreader: Hello.

Frequantcryer: Hey.

_Megaperv101 has logged on._

Frequantcryer: Jiraiya.-.-

Megaperv101:What?

Frequantcryer: Don't ask what.I saw you peeking on the girls bath yesterday.

Megaperv101: -gulp-

Mindreader: -watches-

_Tootroublesome has logged on._

Tootroublesome: Are all the idiots gone?

Frequantcryer: All exept this one. -points to Jiraiya-

Megaperv101: Fine, if you want me to leave, then I will.

_Megaperv101 has left the chatroom._

Mindreader:You made him leave. ;.;

Tootroublesome: Good riddence.

Mindreader:You're mean.

Tootroublesome: Good for you.-.-

Frequantcryer: O.O;;

_Mindreader has left chatroom._

Frequantcryer:"."

Tootroublesome: -yawn-

_14Sharingan has logged on._

14Sharingan: How come more people come when I leave YOU alone?

Frequantcryer: Because you're evil.

Tootroublesome: Uh...What she said.

Frequantcryer: Hey, Shikamaru?

Tootroublesome: Yeah?

Frequantcryer: Let's leave.

Tootroublesome: Ok.

_Frequantcryer has left the chatroom._

_Tootroublesome has left the chatroom._

14Sharingan: I need to learn not to come back after I leave.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Not as funny as I promised, but hopefully funny enough to put a smile on you're faces. but this time I'm not posting chapter 3 until I get 3 more reviews. D: So review!!! 

--Adara


	3. Very Short Conversation

:o NOWAI. A FANFICTION. Not like anybody reads these anyway, but whatever. I actually manged to find the strength to get off my lazy ass and post something. I hope anybody who reads this enjoys it. I have two more other than this one done, and they are _way_ better. Trust me.

I know this one is short, which is why I'm posting all three at once. Hopefully that makes up for it, ne? :D

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the animes used in this fanfiction. This is purely for entertainment purposes and in no way is associated to the original products.

Anime Used: Naruto, plus my own OC.

Character List:

14Sharingan: Itachi Uchiha

Tootroublesome: Shikamaru Nara

Mindreader: Kakashi Hatake

Frequantcryer: My OC, Kumori.

Bloominglotus: Is Lee! :D

Theallmighty: Guy, or however you spell is damn name.

Ninetailedfox: Naruto Uzumaki

* * *

_14Sharingan has logged on._

14Sharingan: If nobody comes, I swear I'll...

_Tootroublesome has logged on._

Tootroublesome: Relax. I came.

14Sharingan: Oh, Lucky me. The lazy idiot came to talk to me.-.-

Tootroublesome: Who said anything about coming to talk to you?

14Sharingan: Then why did you come?

Tootroublesome: I was bored.

_Mindreader has logged on._

Mindreader: Hello everybody.

Tootroublesome: Hey.

14Sharingan: -mumbles under breath-

_Frequantcryer has logged on._

Frequantcryer: Alright, who started the party without me?

Mindreader: -points to Itachi-

Tootroublesome: -does same-

14Sharingan: What did I do?!?

Frequantcryer: Nothing. I just wanted to point that out. XD

14Sharingan: Grrr....-crosses arms-

_Bloominglotus has logged on._

Bloominglotus: Hello friends and evil villains!

Frequantcryer: -sigh- Lee.

Mindreader: Hi.

Bloominglotus: Where did the evil villain go?

Frequantcryer: I hope he got eaten by cannibal hobos.

Tootroublesome: Yeah...

14Sharingan: Hey! I'm right here!

Frequantcryer: O_O;; -desperately tries to erase what was said before-

Mindreader: XD

Tootroublesome: I'm even more bored now.

Bloominglotus: At least you're doing something!

Tootroublesome: Yeah, like I WANT to talk to a bunch of idiots.

Mindreader:-.-

_Ninetailedfox has logged on._

Ninetailedfox: Hey, you no-good lazy bum! Don't insult my friends! Except Itachi- you can insult him.

14Sharingan: Hey!

_14Sharingan has left the chat room._

Frequantcryer: What's his problem?

Tootroublesome: Who KNOWS? And who really cares?

Bloominglotus: I do!

_Bloominglotus has left the chat room._

Mindreader: o_O

_Theallmighty has logged on._

Theallmighty: Have you seen Lee?

Ninetailedfox: Just missed him.

Theallmighty: Dang it!

_Theallmighty has left the chat room._

_Bloominglotus has entered the chat room._

Mindreader: Oh, well this is ironic.

Bloominglotus: What do you mean?

Tootroublesome: Guy just came by, asking for you.

Bloominglotus: -gasp!-I'd better go find him!

_Bloominglotus has left the chat room._

Frequantcryer: How much you want to bet that Guy comes back?

Mindreader: I'll give you a 5 bucks.

Tootroublesome: 5 bucks.

Ninetailedfox: I'd bet, but I'm broke.

Frequantcryer: Um, okay......5 bucks then.....

_Theallmighty has entered the chat room._

Theallmighty: Have you seen Lee?

Frequantcryer: You owe me 5 bucks.

Mindreader: Damn.

Tootroublesome: Oh well.

Ninetailedfox: You just missed him.

Theallmighty: -.-

Frequantcryer: But stay. -sigh- He'll be back.

Mindreader: Yep. But I'm leaving.

_Mindreader has left the chat room._

_Theallmighty has left the chat room._

Frequantcryer: He's just trying to get out of his bet.-.-;

Tootroublesome: -nodnod-

_Tootroublesome has logged off._

_14Sharingan has logged on._

14Sharingan: Ha-ha, you're the last one!

Frequantcryer: Not for long.

_Frequantcryer has logged off._

14Sharingan: I still haven't learned my lesson.-.-

**_To be continued... !_**


	4. Illiteracy and Hacking Can Go Together

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the animes used in this fanfiction. This is purely for entertainment purposes and in no way is associated to the original products.

Anime used: Naruto and Inuyasha.

Character List:

14Sharingan: Itachi

Frequantcryer: My OC, Kumori.

Theallmighty: GUY. :O

Tootroublesome: Shikamaru-kun~!

Shark_bomb: Kisame

360Vision: Neji~

Master_fluffy: Lol, that's Sesshoumaru.

Fluffy_follower: Jaken

* * *

_14Sharingan has logged on._

_14Sharingan has joined the chat._

14Sharingan: -hums a little tune-

Frequantcryer has logged on.

Frequantcryer has joined the chat.

Frequantcryer: So..what's up?

14Sharingan: Nothing still trying to get the Ninetailed Fox.

Frequantcryer: I thought you gave up on that?

14Sharingan: Nah.I just got bored after a while.

Frequantcryer: Ahhh.....

_Theallmighty has logged on._

_Theallmighty has joined the chat._

Theallmighty: Hi everyone.^^

Frequantcryer: Oh dear lord...

Theallmighty: What's the matter?

Frequantcryer: Oh, nothing....

_Frequantcryer has left the chatroom._

14Sharingan: You scared her away...;_;

Theallmighty: You scare people away.

14Sharingan: Then why are you still here?

Theallmighty: Nothing scares me!

14Sharingan: Oh yeah?Well....Here's picture of your grandmother's feet! -hold up picture-

Theallmighty: O_O

_Theallmighty has left the chatroom._

14Sharingan: Ah, peace at last...

_Frequantcryer has entered the chatroom._

Frequantcryer: Is he gone?

14Sharingan: Fortunetly, yes.

Frequantcryer: -sigh of relief- Now I can stop hiding under the desk...

_Tootroublesome has logged on._

_Tootroublesome has joined the chat._

Tootroublesome:yo wats ^ doods

14Sharingan: Shikamaru?!?

Frequantcryer: Shika-kun would never talk like that!-blushes-

Tootroublesome: yas i wood now st0p it

14Sharingan: O_O

Frequantcryer: O_O

_Tootroublesome has left the chatroom._

_Tootroublesome has entered the chatroom._

Tootroublesome: Sorry, some moron guessed my password right.I had to change it and boot them off.

Frequantcryer: Oh, 's a lot better than the 'he bumped his head' theory.

14Sharingan: A LOT better.........

Tootroublesome: Oh shut up...

_Shark_bomb has logged on._

_Shark_bomb has joined the chat._

Shark_bomb: OMG HI ITACHI!!11!

Frequantcryer: Did you eat a bowl of stupid for breakfast or are you always like this?

Tootroublesome: Rofl.

14Sharingan: O.o;

Shark_bomb: lyke ong wats wrong 'tachi

Tootroublesome:He must have over-dosed.

14Sharingan: That's what I'm starting to think...

Frequantcryer: I'm gonna get out of here before I catch stupid.

_Frequantcryer has left the chatroom._

Tootroublesome:Gah, me too.

_Tootroublesome has left the chatroom._

14Sharingan: So, Kisame.......

Shark_bomb: wat

14Sharingan: Oh, nothing...

_14Sharingan has left the chatroom._

_Shark_bomb has left the chatroom._

_Frequantcryer has entered the chatroom._

_Tootroublesome has entered the chatroom._

Frequantcryer: Are they gone?

Tootroublesome: I think so.

Frequantcryer: Good.

_360Vision has logged on._

360Vison: Hey.

Frequantcryer: hey Neji.

Tootroublesome: Whatever...

360Vision: What's wrong with you?

Tootroublesome: Someone hacked my account earlier.

Frequantcryer: I thought you got over that!

Tootroublesome: I did, but it looks like that same person is hacking other accounts as well.

Frequantcryer: What gives you that idea?

_Shark_bomb has entered the chatroom._

_14Sharingan has logged in._

Shark_bomb: Sorry about that, someone guessed my password right.

Frequantcryer: O_O OMG -dies-

14Sharingan: Yeah, had to kill him.

Tootroublesome: Who was it?

14Sharingan: Some guy named Jaken.

Tootroublesome: Who?

Shark_bomb: We aren't too sure ourselves, he said he was from the show 'Inuyasha'.

Frequantcryer: Really?-sits up in chair-

14Sharingan: You know them?

Frequantcryer: No, but I've heard of all, you're from the show 'Naruto'.

Tootroublesome: yeah...So you mean there are other shows out there?

Frequantcryer: Yeah.

Shark_bomb: Wish the producers wou've mentioned that before....

_Master_fluffy has logged on._

_Master_fluffy has joined the chat._

Master_fluffy: Where's Jaken?

14Sharingan: Oh, that little green imp?

Master_fluffy: Yes.

Shark_bomb: Oh, we killed him.

Master_fluffy:Why did you kill him?

Frequantcryer: He's been hacking accounts all day.

Master_fluffy: It's because he doesn't know how to make his own account.I'll go teach him...

_Master_fluffy has left the chatroom._

Tootroublesome: What was with his username?

14Sharingan: Maybe his name is Fluffy...

Shark_bomb: Probably not.

Frequantcryer: I think his name is Sesshomaru. He's got this big fluffy thing around his neck.

Tootroublesome: Like a boa?

Frequantcryer: Something like that.

_Master_fluffy has joined the chat._

_Fluffy_follower has joined the chat._

Master_fluffy: Back.

14Sharingan: 'Sup.

Fluffy_follower: lyke omg hi

Frequantcryer: I think I'm gonna die. o.o

Fluffy_follower: y?

_Frequantcryer has been disconnected._

Shark_bomb: :/ Poor girl. Illiteracy is her weakness.

Tootroublesome: Yeah.

14Sharingan: Well, go comfort her!

Tooroublesome: Why me?

Shark_bomb: Cause you like her!

Tootroublesome: Do not!

14Sharingan: Well she likes you....

Tootroublesome: She does?

Shark_bomb: Well DUH.

_Tootroublesome has left the chat._

Master_fluffy: So, what do you all talk about here?

14Sharingan: Oh, just random stuff. Like when Kumori and Sakura played Song Titles.

Fluffy_follower: wat is that?

14Sharingan: A game where you just quote song titles until someone runs out of titles.

Shark_bomb: That's not how I saw it on Whose Line is it Anyway....

14Sharingan: They changed the rules a little.

Master_fluffy: Then you guys wanna play?

14Sharingan: Acually, I'm in the mood for Questions Only...

Shark_bomb: Whose Line rules, right?

Master_fluffy: Alright then.

14Sharingan: Alright, if you fail to say a question, then you get booted.

Master_fluffy: Start when Jaken logs off.

_Fluffy_follower has left the chat._

14Sharingan: Why did Jaken have to leave?

Master_fluffy: Don't you know that he's less literate then a 5 year old?

Shark_bomb: Does that really count as a question?

14Sharingan: Does it?

Shark_bomb: Didn't I just ask that?

Master_fluffy: Did you?

_Frequantcryer has entered the chat._

_Tootroublesome has entered the chat._

Frequantcryer: What's going on?

14Sharingan: Don't ya know we're playing Questions Only?

Tootroublesome: Are you really?

Shark_bomb: Why do you ask that?

Master_fluffy: Does it matter?

Tootroublesome: Where did Jaken go?

Frequantcryer: Yeah, where?

14Sharingan: Do you have to ask?

Shark_bomb: Errrr, yeah?

Shark_bomb has been booted from the server.

Tootroublesome: Isn't he an idiot?

14Sharingan: Isn't it obvious?

Master_fluffy: Aren't I the fluffiest, prettiest demon in the whole, wide world?

14Sharingan; Hell yeah!

14Sharingan: Oh damn...

_14Sharingan has been booted from the server._

Frequancryer: How'd he know what you look like?

Master_fluffy: Didn't you know that we used to date?

Tootroublesome: ............

_Tootroublesome has been booted from the server._

Frequantcryer: Why'd you scare my boyfriend?

Master_fluffy: You're going out with Shikamaru?

Frequantcryer: Isn't it obvious?

Master_fluffy: Don't you know it's not?

Frequantcryer: How could I resist how cute he is?

Master_fluffy: Aren't I cute?

Frequantcryer: You are?

Master_fluffy: What does he have that I don't?

Frequantcryer: Don't ya know he's got pinapple hair?

Master_fluffy: What does that have to do with anything?

Frequantcryer: ......Can I have a hug?

Master_fluffy: Are you cheating on him?

Frequantcryer: How can you tell?

Master_fluffy:.....Ah hell.....

_Master_fluffy has been booted from the server._

Frequantcryer: VICTORY!!!!!

Frequantcryer: .......I'm all alone now.....

Frequantcryer: ....!!!!!

_Frequantcryer has left the chat._

_**The End of DEWM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! To be continued...............**_


	5. Another Game Of Questions Only

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the animes used in this fanfiction. This is purely for entertainment purposes and in no way is associated to the original products.**

Anime Used: Naruto, Inuyasha, Fruits Basket

**Character List:**

14Sharingan - Itachi

B.A.N.G - Deidara

Shark_bomb - Kisame

360Vision - Neji

Puppermaster - Sasori

Windscythe - Temari

Mindreader - Kakashi

Tootroublesome - Shikamaru

shigurestalker/Hellshadow - Kumori's new SNs

Master_Fluffy - Sesshoumaru

Novelistofd00m - Shigure Sohma

Kiraracaller - Sango

Wind_Scar - Inuyasha

Foxfire - Shippo

Ninetailedfox - Naruto

* * *

_14Sharingan has come online._

_B.A.N.G has come online._

_Shark_bomb has come online._

_360Vision has come online._

_Puppetmaster has come online._

_Windscythe has come online._

_Mindreader has come online._

B.A.N.G: What's up peoples? Un?

360Vision: Nothing much.

Mindreader: Akatsuki much?

14Sharingan: We're on vacation.

Windscythe: Hmmm.

Puppetmaster: I'm hungry.

Shark_bomb: Erm, you're a puppet, how can you be hungry?

Puppetmaster: DO NOT QUESTION ME, MORTAL!!!!

_Shark_bomb has been disconnected._

B.A.N.G: o.o Er, un?

Mindreader: I'm not going to ask....

14Sharingan: I don't think you'd want to know anyway.

Windscythe: .................

_Tootroublesome has come online._

_ shigurestalker has come online._

_Master_fluffy has come online._

shigurestalker: Why is this still the 'Hiddenleaf' chat? -points to Sesshomaru-

Puppetmaster: My guess is that they still don't know other animes have the password.

Master_fluffy: What other anime has it?

Windscythe: Well, there's Inuyasha, Naruto, Fruits Basket, Pokemon......

Tootroublesome: God DAMN. O.O

Mindreader: Yeah, I know....

Tootroublesome: No, I just saw this REALLY big ass bug under the desk. I'm gonna go kick Shino's ass..............

_Tootroublesome has set his status to 'Away'._

_Tootroublesome is now away. Tootroublesome's away message is, "Shino's really freaking me out, so I'm gonna kick his ass."_

14Sharingan: That doesn't sound like Shikamaru at all....

shigurestalker: Ever since he started going out with Temari he's been acting different.

B.A.N.G: But Sesshomaru said Shikamaru was going out with you, un..

Windscythe: He was, but when Kumori started stalking this really cute novelist, he dumped her.

Mindreader: Ooh, harsh.

shigurestalker: Oh don't worry. Shigure's cuter then Shika-kun ever will be.

_Novelistofd00m come online._

_Kiraracaller come online._

shigurestalker: -squeal-

Novelistofd00m: o.o -stare-

Puppetmaster: Awkward..........

360Vision: Totally.

14Sharingan: :/

B.A.N.G: I'm outta here before it gets ugly, un....

_B.A.N.G has gone offline._

Master_fluffy: -sigh- Humans.....

14 Sharingan: Oh shut it, pretty boy.

Master_fluffy: Look who's talking. T.T

14Sharingan: What's that supposed to mean?

Master_fluffy: What, you're NOT pretty?

14Sharingan: And you are?

Master-fluffy: let's take this outside!

14Sharingan: i'm all for it!

_Master_fluffy has gone offline._

_14Sharingan has gone offline._

_Tootroublesome has set his status to 'online'._

Tootroublesome: /.o That worked out good.

360Vision: I don't think it did......

shigurestalker: So what did you do?

Tootroublesome: I went up to Shino, told him about the bug, and then smashed it in front of him.

Windscythe: And then what?

Kiraracaller: Yeah, what?

Tootoublesome: Then he kicked my ass. /.\ It hurt like hell.

Novelistofd00m: Sucks for you.

Tootroublesome: /.T .......

Tootroublesome has gone offline.

shigurestalker: Hmm...this name isn't working for me...

Windscythe: Why not?

shigurestalker: It's too long....

_ shigurestalker has changed her name to Hellshadow._

360Vision: Nice.

Puppetmaster: Damn it, that was my next choice....

Hellshadow: Sasori just got pwnified.

Puppetmaster: Biotch....

Hellshadow: Whatever.

_Wind_Scar has come online._

Wind_Scar: Yo.

Hellshadow: Yo yerself.

Puppetmaster: Oh, don't mind her, she's a biotch.

Hellshadow: You want this to turn out like Sesshomaru and Itachi's fight?

Puppetmaster: Maybe it should.....-growls-

Kiraracaller: Hey, hey! Break it up!

Hellshadow: he started it. xP

Puppetmaster: Don't start that you little ass.....

_Puppetmaster has been booted from the server._

Hellshadow: :P Nyah.

Wind_Scar: o.o Um, okay.

Kiraracaller: Tell me about it.

Windscythe: Seriously.

360Vision: Who is the admin, anyway?

Windscythe: I think it's Gaara...

Hellshadow: What reason would Gaara have to boot Sasori?

360Vision: uh, apperantly you've forgotten what he did to Kankuro.

Windscythe: yeah. Now Kankuro won't even come near the chatroom just in case Sasori decides to log on...

Wind_Scar: if that's the case, why didn't he boot him in the first place?

Kiraracaller: that is a little odd...

Windscythe: It could've just been the insult thing. Too much insulting results in booting.

Hellshadow: Why didn't you just say that? T_T

360Vision: it did give us something to talk about.....

Wind_Scar: Right.....

_Foxfire has come online._

Foxfire: Hiya!

Kiraracaller: Hey Shippo.

Hellshadow: Shippo! -tackle-

Foxfire: Ahhhhhh!

_Ninetailedfox has come online._

Ninetailedfox: WAS UP PEOPLES?!?! PARTAY!!!

Windscythe: Errr....

Wind_Scar: Party?

Hellshadow: Can we play questions only?

Windscythe: Why not?

Wind_Scar: what the hell is that?

Foxfire; isn't that a game?

Kiraracaller: O_o

_Kiraracaller has been booted from the server._

360Vision: Why'd she get booted?

Foxfire: She didn't ask a question!

360Vision: oooh...

_Foxfire has been booted from the server._

_360Vision has been booted from the server._

Ninetailedfox: Why can't we party?

Hellshadow: Are you an idiot?

Ninetailedfox: NO!!

_Nintailedfox has been booted from the server._

Windscythe: Was that what you would call 'Pwnified'?

Hellshadow: Don't 'cha know it is?

Wind_Scar: What the hell is with this game?

Windscythe: Don't ya gotta ask questions?

Wind_Scar: Do ya really?

Hellshadow: Are you an idiot?

Wind_Scar: Don't you know I'm not as stupid as Naruto?

Hellshadow: Then how stupid are you?

Wind_Scar: I aint stupid!

_Wind_Scar was booted from the server._

Windscythe: wasn't he an idiot?

Hellshadow; You have to ask?

Windscythe: But what about you?

Hellshadow: What?

Windscythe; are you an idiot?

Hellshadow: HEEELLL NO!!

_Hellshadow has been booted from the server._

Windscythe: I AM VICTORIUS!!

_Windscythe has been booted from the server._

Novelistofd00m: ...

**_THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!YAYZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1_**

* * *

**_I'm working on number 6, I promise. It'll be even more crack-tastic then these~!_**


End file.
